Light, Dark and Twilight!
by Jadej.j
Summary: Will Chaud get Protoman back and what does the Navi name Dark has to do with him? Ah the angst isn't that much in the fic and the high Rating is for future bloody battles. There be a mix of the manga, Axess and Stream but no real spoilers I think...
1. Chapter 1

Megaman is own by Capcom. Not by me. The Black Family and their navis are my OCs. There be a mix of Manga, Axess and Stream in this story but not really spoilers to the stories.

People talking "..."

People thinking _Thinking_

Navi talking -...-

Navi thinking **Thinking**

Light, Dark and Twilight

Dr. Regal walked into the waiting room. "Mr. Black, the project is coming along fine. Three fourths of the body has been changed but I don't know what happen to the navi. It seems to have a mind of its own now."

The man looked at the doctor before him. "I have a feeling the navi was reprogrammed by its partner. So young; yet so smart." Dark eyes looked at the doctor. "Give him some time to recover, but be ready to finish the project by the end of the month." He turned and left Dr. Regal alone.

The man smirked. _What a fool. I will take everything away from him and use it for myself._ A chuckled filled the waiting room.

* * *

Lan was trying to talk to Chaud about how to get Protoman back from the Dark Lords; however Chaud remained quiet for the most of the time as he was hurting inside. He had made Protoman their enemy but worse of all he lost his best friend. If it weren't for the boy who was creating noise near him, he would have felt alone. 

"Lan, calm down and lower your voice." Chaud rubbed his temples as if showing that he was getting a headache from all the chattering.

The younger Net Savior chuckled. "Sorry, Chaud but Mister Famous called. We are needed to stop some viruses and a Darkloid. It might be..." Lan's voice drop in volume as he trailed off.

Chaud frowned, picking up what Lan was implicating. "Come then; we have a job to do."

Both teens hurried off towards the location Mister Famous informed them where the viruses were and maybe a Darkloid who would be leading them.

* * *

Lan and Chaud found themselves in the heat of battle. Megaman was taking out viruses as Chaud was giving cover for Megaman, using his battle chips by themselves. Their worry became real when Protoman appeared during the battle. 

It was Chaud's worse nightmare. Protoman didn't look like his navi any more, and there was little trace of his friend with whom he had grown to know and spent so much time netbattling. His hands shook in anger. "Megaman, destroy that thing. It's no longer Protoman. Please..." Chaud looked away from the battle. As hard as it was, that collection of data no longer the net navi he knew and respected. Maybe it was better off if he saved Protoman from what he had become, because they had no means of changing his best friend back.

Lan didn't know what to say to Chaud. He could see his partner was hurting on the inside. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind.

"ProtoSoul, NaviChip in. Download!"

Megaman felt his body change and now was facing his fellow navi in a battle, but it just didn't feel right to him. Protoman was his friend, rival not his enemy. He hated this, but it had to be done for the world. Still, why did he have to destroy his friend? **It's not fair.**

A navi fumed as he watched from the shadows. He didn't know it had gotten this bad or how as he had been trapped beside his Net Op in that cold hospital. He growled to himself. There had been only one person that his Net Op saw as a friend and now that friend's navi had been corrupted by something that shouldn't of been. Dark Chips were made with his specifications in mind. Not that he wanted to use them in the first place. His anger grew as he watched the battle between Protoman and an unknown navi to him. His body shook as his anger grew. When the blue navi was toss to the ground roll away, the navi knew it was time to act. He didn't know if his idea would work or not, but he wasn't going to stay in the shadows any longer.

-Dark Wave!-

Was the only warning either Protoman or Megaman had when the black wave of energy came rushing towards them. Megaman realized that he was safe from the wave since he was on the ground; however, Protoman wasn't as lucky. The wave cut through the red navi. Megaman was about to move, but something shocking happened. Something or rather some navi had wrapped itself around Dark Protoman's body. Dark Protoman's screams were giving the blue navi shivers.

-Get off of me. Get off.- Dark Protoman was trying to rip someone off of his back, but he couldn't seem to pry off that navi. Then that someone just happened to bite him. He couldn't stop the scream that came out of his lips. It felt like he was being ripped apart.

**Darn it. His code has been rewritten. I can't drain this darkness, but I can get his old data. **He dug his teeth into Protoman's neck more. It took him a moment to find what he wanted. He drained it quickly before anything or anyone could stop him.

Megaman didn't know what this navi was doing to Protoman and his netop's voice broke him from this trance like state.

"Megaman, what's going on? Where is Protoman? Talk to me." Lan's concerned voice filled the navi's ears.

-I don't know Lan. There is this strange navi and he...- Megaman thought for a moment how to explain what was happening in front of him. -Ah, Protoman's being attack by a vampire...- The blue navi's body shook. He didn't like what he was seeing. It was right out of one of those scary movies Lan watched. If he had blood, it would be turning into ice. He couldn't help it. He just didn't like supernatural things.

"WHAT!" Both Lan and Chaud shouted simultaneously.

"You've got to be kidding me, Megaman. A vampire? I didn't think those things existed in the cyber world!" Lan looked on the screen of his P.E.T. with disbelief. He was taken back by the scene he was looking at. Protoman was thrashing about with another navi who had its arms and legs wrapped around his body. The navi's head was crushed against Protoman's neck.

-Get off me. What the hell are you doing to me?- He was trying to rip off the navi on him but to no avail. The other had a good grip on him. A searing pain ripped through him causing him to scream again.

Chaud looked over Lan's shoulder. "What is going on? Who or rather what is that thing on Protoman, and what is it doing to him?"

"Who says it a male Navi, Chaud? It could be a female Navi for all we know." Lan spoke up.

-I think it's a guy, Lan. Protoman is a strong navi, but he can't shake the guy off.- Meganman didn't know if he should make a move or not. He was worried that he might accidentally hurt his friend. -Hey, Chaud do you think you can log-out Protoman and this navi together?-

"I don't know. I couldn't log out Protoman, but with that other Navi I might be able to drag them both into my P.E.T." He looked at his red P.E.T.

"What do we have to lose? Chaud, try it." Lan looked at Chaud.

That's what I'm looking for. The strange navi gripped Protoman's icon. It started to glow brightly.

At this time, Chaud pointed his P.E.T. at both navis. "Log out, Protoman!"

Protoman screamed as he felt himself being ripped apart. The other navi gasped as he was pulled into the P.E.T. along with the data he had pulled out of the red net navi. The icon spun in front of him as he found himself somewhere else other than the net.

Megaman looked at Dark Protoman or at least what was left of him which was still in front of him. Dark energy was leaking out of him. -Protoman?- Out of nowhere, a blaster was fired forcing Megaman to jump out of the way in order to avoid being hit.

Burnerman appeared and picked up what was left of Dark Protoman while delivering his threat. -You may have won this round, Megaman, but your little friend will feel our wrath later.-

Burnerman and Dark Protoman log out

-What had just happened?- Megaman came out of his shock to ask that question. He logged out of the net and into Lan's P.E.T.

"I'm not sure Megaman, but I think we have something, and it's just not an unknown navi." Lan was looking at Chaud's P.E.T.

Chaud was looking not at the Navi but at the icon that was spinning beside him. It looked liked Protoman's. "Protoman." His voice was soft and hopeful.

* * *

Things went back to normal on the network. Back at The Palace of Darkness where the Darkloids here gathered, Laserman was mad very mad. His Dark Protoman had been damage and almost deleted as well. If he hadn't sent Burnerman to pull Dark Protoman out, they would have lost him. The worse part was they could still lose him. Part of his data was missing. He stood beside the unconfused form of his trump card. One he thought he could use against Megaman. Laserman wanted answers now.

-Burnerman, Gravityman, Bubbleman and Sparkman, I need you all to find out what is going on starting with the navi who managed to damage Dark Protoman. Now go and find me answers.- He waved his hand at them to dismiss them. All of them disappeared in a flash as their leader was definitely not in a good mood.

-Spikeman, I need you to tell you tell Miss Yuri and Dr. Regal of what happen to Dark Protoman at once.-

-Yes sir.- Spikeman then disappeared as well in a flash of light.

Laserman stood alone with Dark Protoman who was floating as his body heal it self. The darkloid wondered if his trump card would recover at all.

* * *

"WHAT!" Dr. Regal roared in anger. This was a complete outrage.

Spikeman backed off in fear for his digital life. He meekly replied. -I'm only reporting what I know, sir. Dark Protoman is still function, but he needs time for repairs.-

Miss Yuri frowned. What was going on? Wasn't Protoman the strongest on the net? Maybe she was wrong about this if he ended up in this condition. "Megaman couldn't have stopped Protoman now. Not with that upgrade we gave him."

-That isn't the case. From what Burnerman said, there was another navi who interfered and attacked Protoman. It was a black navi from what Burnerman could make out. He was logged out by Chaud's P.E.T., but not willingly.-

Spikeman bowed his head. He knew the cost of failure and was hoping that he might be forgiven this time as he was only reporting what happened.

"Leave us. I have to think things through right now." Dr. Regal rubbed his head in irritation, his headache becoming worse by the second. "Just go..."

Spikeman disappeared as ordered. He knew better than to question his leader, especially at a time like this.

"This isn't good. Any ideas what's going on?" Miss Yuri stated the obvious as she looked at her boss.

"If it is who I think it is...we will have some trouble ahead of us." Dr. Regal frowned. He thought back to a time when he had worked for another person._ Could it be that navi or not?_

_

* * *

_

A limo pulled up to where Lan and Chaud waited. Chaud was still looking at his P.E.T. The strange navi was frowning and trying to find away out of said P.E.T. The navi had long black hair tied up in a braid as his bangs hide one of his red eyes. He definitely wasn't a happy one. Then there was the icon spinning around beside him. It was Protoman's icon. Chaud could feel his heart ache. His grip on the P.E.T. was tightening.

"Come on, Chaud. The faster we get to Cylab..."

"No, we are going to Blaze Quest. If this is Protoman's data, then we need the frame which is at Blaze Quest Headquarters." Chaud glared at Lan.

Lan backed off waving his hands in the air, seeing as the older net savior was not in a good mood. "Okay, Chaud. My dad can meet us there then." The teen smiled at Chaud.

"Fine." Chaud turned away and looked down at his P.E.T. once again. "Who are you and why did you get involve with our problem?" Chaud's blue eyes glared at the navi.

-Why should I tell you?- The strange net navi replied with a question rather than giving a direct answer. He looked around the P.E.T. -Is this Protoman's P.E.T.?-

"Why did you get yourself involve with our battle? What did you do to Protoman? Answer me!" Chaud felt like tossing the P.E.T. across the limo but that would be childish. Instead he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Lan was getting nervous. He had never seen Chaud so angry in his life, but then again, he knew his friend had lost his navi and now this happened. Normally Chaud was the level headed one between the two of them. "Chaud...Maybe if you asked nicer the navi might answer you."

Blue eyes glared into brown eyes. They softened in a moment. Yelling and getting angry at the strange navi was not going to get him the answers he wanted. "You are right, Lan. I just..."

Lan patted Chaud's arm in an assuring manner. "I know it's been crazy for all of us." That was definitely an understatement.

Chaud then looked back down at the P.E.T. at the navi within it. He thought for a moment. "Don't I know you?" His voice sounded strange.

The strange navi looked at Chaud. -Took you long enough but you had been under a lot of pressure for a while.-

"Don't push it." Chaud frowned as the navi shook his head. He even had his limits and this navi was pushing them.

-Sorry, I haven't had much human contact for awhile.- The navi sighed and lowered his head. -So what are you going to do to me?- He watched both teen looked at each other before looking at the icon that was spinning beside him. **Brother, what would you do now? I only hope I saved you in time.**

"How about you start tell us who you are and about your program?" Lan smiled at the navi. He liked meeting new people or navis in this case.

It was Chaud's turn to sweat drop. "Lan..."

Megaman, who been quiet all this time, shook his head. -Lan, haven't you learned to keep to your side of the limo yet?-

Lan blushed and jumped back to his seat. He had just been reprimanded by his net navi. How embarrassing.

The strange navi chuckled. -It's seems you have yourself a new friend, Chaud. Now it's been awhile since we've seen each other.- The red eyed navi looked at Chaud. -Do you call a boy named Joshua Black?-

Chaud almost dropped his P.E.T. when he heard that. "But I was told he was dead."

-I know, but they were all lies. Mr. Black thought you were a liability to his project.- The navi informed him.

"Project?" Lan looked at Chaud with confusion written all over his face. "What project?"

"It was along time ago, Lan, before I met you or before I even had Protoman."

-Well, Joshua is still alive at the moment. I need help to save him so I started to scan the net for Protoman and you. I see I was too late for Protoman...-

"Where is Joshua, now?" Chaud shook the P.E.T. He was getting to the end of his patience.

"Calm down, Chaud and tell me what this project you two are talking about." Lan puffed up trying to look serous. At this, Megaman sighed.

Chaud shook his head and looked at his partner. "It's something that I can't talk about now. I promise to talk about later, but right now we have to worry about Protoman."

Lan let out a breath "Okay, okay but you had better tell me what going on or I am going to beat it out of you." He waved his fist in the air.

The strange navi chuckled again. -For the strangers, my name is Dark. That's what Joshua calls me. Now let's talk about getting both Joshua and Protoman back.-

"Alright then let's get the job done." Lan bounced in his seat. He was more than enthusiastic to get Protoman back on their side.

-Lan calm down.- Megaman called out to his partner. Dark was laughing now as Chaud frown.

Lan blinked and then blushed. "Oh sorry Chaud it's just it's great to meet new friends and get old ones back." He smiled.

Everyone else just sweat dropped.

* * *

A dark room in a hospital a boy was lying in a bed. Wires were coming out of most of his body. Long black hair pooled around the boy's head. An old P.E.T. lied on the small counter beside the bed, but there was no navi within it. The sound of machines echoed with the boy's breathing. Fingers twitched in reflexes as if there was battle of the mind.

* * *

Well there my first chapter of Light, Dark and Twilight. I hope you all liked it and review. Second Chapter in the works will Chaud find his childhood friend or will the Darkloids find Dark and him first. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mega man is owned by Capcom. Not by me. The Black Family and their Navis are my OCs. 

People talking "  
People thinking ... Navi talking -  
Navi thinking ...

Light, Dark and Twilight

* * *

The limo dropped off the group at Blaze Quest First. Lan kept up with Chaud who raced into the building. Dr. Hikari was waiting in one of the program rooms. Unlike SciLabs, Blaze Quest was more a manufacturing plant for P.E.T. and other computer type games. "Why did you ask me to come here?" Yuichiro looked at both boys. Lan smiled at his dad. "We got Protoman's data. Isn't great." Lan whooped. Chaud frowned at the younger Hikari.

"Really that great news. How did you get the data?" Yuichiro waited for an answer from the two boys.

"Well dad we had a little help from a Navi." Lan rubbed his head. Chaud rolled his eyes and held out his red P.E.T.

Dr. Hikari looked down at Chaud's P.E.T. A black Navi with red eyes looked up. His black hair stuck out from a crack in his helmet. "Hello there. I'm Dr. Yuichiro Hikari."

-I'm Dark. Good to meet you Dr. Hikari. So do you know what's going to happen to me now?- Dark played with his black hair.

Dr. Hikari pulled back and rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure Dark but since you helped out I don't see why anyone would want to hurt you."

"Dr. Hikari, I need your help in putting this data of Protoman back into the frame I have here. We don't even know if we have all the data since Dark Protoman didn't get deleted." Chaud looked at the man.

"Of course Chaud I'd love to help." Yuichiro played with his glasses. Soon the group headed to one of the storage computers. Chaud looked through the files and pulled up Protoman's frame. It took a moment for the data to join up with the frame. "It seems about 20 of the data is missing." Yuichiro frowned.

-I can give up some data for my brother but 20 is just a bit much.- Dark touched his icon. It was a simple one. Black with a silver circle with two points at the bottom around it.

"Strange that you don't have a symbol inside your icon, Dark." Yuichiro frowned. "It would be great if you can give some data. Since you are Protoman's brother then it should help."

Megaman had been listening. -Dr. Hikari could I give some data?- The blue Navi looked up at his maker.

"Are you sure about that Megaman?" Lan was worried about Protoman but Megaman was his partner.

-Yes, I am sure, Lan. I want to help my friend.- Megaman smiled at Lan.

Chaud was caught off guard from what was both Navi's willingness to help Protoman. He looked at the spinning icon. Black and white in a gold circle with two points at the bottom around it. "Lan please let Megaman help." His voice was weak.

The room became still and quiet. The sound of the computers hummed. Lan could tell Chaud was being ripped apart. Since Chaud had no choice on using a dark chip on Protoman to save them, and then he was seeing Protoman's data being rewritten and making Protoman into a Darkloid. "If you are up to it Megaman go ahead."

Yuichiro smiled to himself. He knew the rivalry between the two boys. To see them working together now was in it self a miracle. "Then let's get to work." Yuichiro then drove into his work. He had both Navi's, and Protoman's frame on the screen. He started to check for compatible data from Megaman and Dark. Yuichiro found the data easy in Dark. It took a bit longer with Megaman but he did find the data that was needed. The scientist took a breath. "Well we got what we needed but there a chance this might not work." Yuichiro looked at Chaud. "He is your Navi. So the decision is yours."

Chaud looked at his Navi's floating form. 20 of the data wasn't Protoman's but 80 of it was. What kind of change would there be would it matter at all or not? "Do it."

"It will be awhile before the data mixes and Protoman will wake up so maybe both of you should plan the next move." Yuichiro then started the procedure to bring Protoman back to them.

"Okay dad can we take Megaman and Dark now?" Lan held his P.E.T. up.

"Sure. I'm all done with the both of them now. Just give them a little time to rest up." Yuichiro smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad. Come on Megaman let's go." Lan pointed his P.E.T. at the computer. -Okay Lan. I'm just glad to help my friend.- The blue Navi logged out of the computer and popped back up in the blue P.E.T.

"Come Dark it's time to find Joshua." Chaud pointed his red P.E.T. at the computer.

-I'm game.- Dark smiled at Chaud. He could feel the white haired teen's emissions grow inside him. He just hoped they would be in time.

He told Lan to stay with his father and protect Protoman. Of course Lan didn't like it all but Chaud told Lan he would take Dark with him. It did relax Lan a bit but not much. Chaud rubbed his forehead as the limo headed for the hospital where Dark said Joshua was being kept.

* * *

-I'm worried that Dr. Regal might send some Darkloids to destroy him or worse...- Dark lowered his head and shook it. 

Chaud knew Dark was right if Dr. Regal had realized who Dark was might find out where Joshua was being keep and send in the Darkloids to destroy him. He gripped the P.E.T. tight. He wouldn't let it happen. He wouldn't lose Joshua a third time. The first time was not bad; it was just a short meeting but they had contacted and made their Navi's together. It was that second time that was painful. Chaud thought he had forgotten all about it, but with Dark showing up and telling him Joshua was alive all those memories were flooding back into his mind.

No this isn't the time to remember this... I got to get Joshua out of that hospital first please stop thinking of the past...

But the memories came flooding back into the young Blaze's mind.

Lighting flashed as the limo pulled in front of a house. A pair came out of the limo. A man and child. Both had white hair. "Now Chaud I want no problems from you. You are here to learn about how to talk to others in meetings." Mr. Blazes rubbed his son's head.

"Yes father." The boy's blue eyes looked up at his father. As they headed for the door of the house the limo drove away to wait for the Blazes to be done. Mr. Blaze pressed the doorbell. Both of them waited for the door to open.

"Strange Jeremy Black said he be here." Mr. Blaze was about to press the doorbell again when the door opened. "Jeremy Black?"

"Down here father." Chaud was looking into a pair of ruby eyes surrounded by black hair.

Those ruby red eyes looked up at Mr. Blaze. "Oh you here to see my brother he been delay but please come in. I can make some tea."

"And you are?" Mr. Blaze bent down to look closer at the boy who opened the door.

"Joshua Black, sir. I know you are here to talk about the future of the Net. Please come in." Joshua opened the door to the house. Both Mr. Blaze and his son entered the house.

A bit later the three were laughing. The teapot sat on the table in front of them with a plate of cookies.

"I'm sorry my brother hasn't shown up yet. That storm must have cut off all transport." Joshua ran his hand through his hair.

"It's alright Joshua at lease you where here to talk to us." Mr. Blaze smiled at the young boy. The elder knew all the Black's children but he didn't know about Joshua. It was strange to him. He smiled as he noted his son and Joshua were getting along good. There was a noise behind them and all of them turned around.

"Brother!" Joshua stood up and bounced into his older brother's arm. The man picked up Joshua and hugged him. "Joshua what are you doing?" Both Blaze stood up and looked at the brothers. "Mr. Blaze, I..." He shook his head. "I hope you haven't been waiting to long for me."

"No Joshua has been a good host." He watch the brothers interact with one another. Jeremy whispered into Joshua's ear.

"Come on Chaud. My brother wishes to speak with your father alone for awhile. I want to show you something I'm working on." Joshua held out his hand to Chaud.

Chaud looked over at his father who nodded his head, and the boy took Joshua's hand. Then they disappeared in a flash from the room.

"Now let's get down to business and I will try to answer your questions." Jeremy sat down as did Mr. Blaze and started to talk about the future of the Net.

Joshua pulled Chaud into his room. It was a simple room just a bed, desk, chair and a computer. "I had been working on a program for my Navi. Have you been working on your own Navi?" Joshua had dropped into his chair as he chattered.

Chaud was trying to take all in. "So you have been programming your own Navi?" Chaud moved in closer to see what was on Joshua's computer screen. Blue eyes scanned over everything. "That fascinating Joshua but don't you think..." Both boys started to chatter about how to build a personal Navi.

It was a couple of hours later when Mr. Blaze and Jeremy came into Joshua's room. The P.E.T.s were still on with data flashing on them. "It seems our little pair of trouble makers has made something together." Jeremy smiled as he slowly picks up his brother from on the floor. He slipped the boy into his bed.

Mr. Blaze picked up his own son. "It's seems we talked to long." He chuckled and was about to get his son's P.E.T. when it stopped and a Navi came on to the screen. The other P.E.T. also had a Navi on it now.

-Hello?- Both Navis spoke out at the same time. "Well hello there." Jeremy had come over to stand beside Mr. Blaze, who hands were full with his son. Both Navis looked at the men. -Did you make us?-

"No but my son and Joshua did." Mr. Blaze answers the Navis. "And you two are?"

The darker Navi spoke first. -Joshua is my Netop's. I'm Dark.- The Red Navi spoke up next. -Chaud is my Netop's. I'm Protoman.-

"Good to meet you both. I'm sorry to break this up but I have to take my son home now. Come Protoman I know Chaud would love to get to know you." Mr. Blaze reached out to take the red P.E.T.

Jeremy got the P.E.T. for him. "Thank you for your time Jeremy I hope we do business again and I will bring my son back again." Both Blazes then left to go home.

* * *

-Chaud we are here.- Dark's voice rang in Chaud's ear. He didn't want to make the boy worry any more but they were here to get Joshua. He could feel something bad was coming. 

"Thank you Dark. I was just remembering when Joshua and I first met." Chaud got out of the limo and looked at the hospital in front of him. It wasn't a hospital, it was a place for terminal care. A place to look after people who couldn't look after themselves anymore. Chaud anger grew more. He bit his lip and entered the hospital.

He found the head nurse and showed his badge. The nurse couldn't believe that a Net Saver wanted the sleeping boy in room 230. She told him where the boy was and left it as that.

Chaud stormed into the elevator. Dark was trying to calm him down. -I didn't know that this place was, I just thought it was a hospital really.-

Chaud rub his head. He realized he came here without getting any real help other than Dark. He called the limo driver to come up and help him with getting his friend out of here. Chaud came to the door with the number 230 on it. The white hair teen pushed the door open. Again memories came rushing into Chaud's mind:

* * *

It had been over a year since Chaud had seen Joshua Black. He missed the boy greatly for some reason. He remembers working with Joshua on what would be their personal Navi. 

They listed what they would need the Navi to do for them. They both agreed their Navi would be able to Net battle. They did other things, which would make their Navi's different as well. Color of armor, eyes, and length of hair and its color as well. Both giggled at their silly looks. Once they were done they started the downloading. Chaud frowned. "Why is mine going to take longer to upload?"

Joshua shook his head. "I have no idea but isn't cool. Our Navis are going to be brothers."

Chaud held up a CD. "And with this left over data there can be one more sibling as well." The boy yawned and then Joshua yawned as well. Both boys soon were asleep.

Chaud smiled from that memory as he came up to the doorway to the Black's door. His father was behind him. He rang the doorbell. The door opened to show the face of Jeremy Black.

"Well hello Mr. Blaze and well looks who is here too. Hello Chaud." He smiled at both men. "Come in." The Blazes followed Jeremy to the back of the house and out into the garden. "Now Joshua is around here somewhere. Why do you not go find him Chaud?"

The boy looked at his father. Mr. Blaze nodded his head. The man watched as his son smiled and ran off into the garden.

Jeremy chuckled. "It's seems your son has missed being with my little brother."

Mr. Blaze smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

The memory stopped suddenly when the white haired teen looked into the room. Chaud's heart nearly stopped when he saw Joshua in the bed. The wires were coming out of his body. Neck, legs, arms and chest. The boy just wanted to go over to his friend and start pulling out all those wires. He took a couple of breaths and headed over to the bed.

* * *

Burnerman came into the throne room to speak with Laserman.

-Laserman I found the Navi who attacked Dark Protoman. He's with Chaud Blaze of all people.- The red Navi bowed in front of the black Navi.

-Very good. Take Sparkman and Gravityman with you. I want that Navi. If you can't bring him in then delete him.- Laserman slam his fist down in anger. -Dark Protoman hasn't been the same since that Navi took most of his data away with him.-

Gravityman and Sparkman blinked into the room and bowed as well. Then in a flash of data they disappeared.

Dark was in the life support mainframe. All it was doing was making sure the boy named Joshua remained sleeping. The Navi frowned. He wanted to do this sooner but he had no help before. Now with Chaud he could get his Netop's out of this place.  
He just finished disconnecting the machine when the three Darkloids showed up.

-Now now what do we have here.- Burnerman looked at Dark. -We came for the data you stole earlier.-

Dark shrugged his shoulders. -I don't have it now. I'm busy and I don't have time to play with you guys.- Dark waved his hand at the group.

-Play? Fool! We will take what we want and take it now.- Burnerman growled. Gravityman remained quiet, yet the hum of his gravity drive could be heard.

Sparkman made sparks between his hands. -Now you will come with us. Laserman wishes to meet you.-

Dark sighed. -No. I'm not coming with you. Go away.- Dark turned his back on the three Darkloids. He checked the machinery once more. To make sure it was disconnected from Joshua.

-Don't turn your back on us.- Burnerman came at him.

Dark turned his head slightly and the energy grew around him. -Don't try to hurt me or I will delete you all in a blink of an eye.-

Burnerman stopped and stared at the Navi before him. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Dark are you done?" All four Navis looked over at the screen that had popped up with a face on it. Burnerman recognized who the boy was. -Chaud Blaze, you are out of your element now. You don't have a Navi to help you.-

"Burnerman, Gravityman and Sparkman. Well Dark it seems you got the Darkloids attention didn't you." Chaud made a smirk. "Why don't you three losers leave before we delete you all."

Dark snicker. -It seems Chaud and I think alike now go.- Dark looked up at Chaud. -Yes I'm finished here. Ready to log-out.-

-Don't you...- Burnerman's words where cut off when Dark disappears in a flash of data. -If that the way that pair wants it's.-

Dark was inside Chaud's P.E.T. The limo driver had come in with a wheelchair. Chaud was pulling Joshua out of the bed. That's when it happened. A Dimensional area was forming. "Get him out of here."

"But sir what about you?"

"Just go." Chaud got Joshua into the wheelchair and push his limo driver with it out of harms way. The field became soiled and three Darkloids came out to face a lone Net Saver.

No Lan and Megaman to help out. It's not like I needed their help before... He looked at the Darkloids in front of him. "So you are looking for Dark. You can't have him. Do you understand me." The white hair teen pull out a chip. One he hadn't used since he lost Protoman.

Burnerman chuckled. -You got to be kidding me you got no Navi to help you.-

Chaud frown. "You're dead wrong." Blue eyes looked down at his red P.E.T. "Do you trust me, Dark?" The black Navi nodded his head. "SynchroChip in!"

It felt so different yet there was something there he knew. The change happened. Dark didn't understand at first what was happening. He wanted to keep Chaud safe and his Netop's. These Darkloids were not going to harm them.

-No way.- Burnerman growled. -I won't let you do this-  
Burnerman formed a fire sword and headed towards the bright light in front of him. -Die!-

"Bloody-quartet!" The streak of black cut through Burnerman. Four streaks of data poured out of Burnerman.

-What did you do to me?- Burnerman was kneeling on the ground. He turned and looked at the newly formed figure.

Four swords formed around the dark figure; two on each arm. White and black hair was tied in a braid. Data keep leaking out of Burnerman. The figure turned and looked at Burnerman. Blue eyes burned in anger at him.

"We told you to leave. Now you will be deleted"  
Gravitymam's gravity drive came to life. -No it will be you who be deleted. Gravity Drive!- The room started to crumble.

Chaud what's going on? Dark never thought this would happen but it had. He was one with the young Blaze. He had acted on instinct when Burnerman came at them and used his sword technique. It felt stronger.

Not now Dark. I promise to fill you in on all this but now we got to leave this room. Chaud looked about and the only way he could see was the window. "Dash battle chip!" Chaud shouted as he jumped out the window. The battle chip activated and a hovercraft appeared under the figure's feet. Chaud/Dark turned around to see Gravityman, Sparkman and Burnerman coming after him. -You aren't going to get away from us. That Navi is coming with us or both of you will be deleted.- Burnerman shouted out.

-Gravity Drive!- The black navi/human almost got caught in the down pull of gravity.

"Lighting strike!" Navi/human was hit this time. Chaud/Dark rolled on the ground and nearly got burned by Burnerman's fire tower.

This is one of the toughest battles I have done. Three against one isn't all that fun... Chaud could hear Dark's chuckles. I'm not going to give up. Are you?

"NO!" Chaud shouted. His eyes narrowed. "Try my element sword. fire sword! Aqua sword! Electric sword! Bamboo sword! Program Advance!" The blade was red but when the sword started to cut through the Darkloids four different colors flashed.

Burnerman disappeared first. He had too much damage to begin with. Sparkman followed but Gravityman still stood.

That was some power. I see you haven't lost your touch, Chaud. Dark's voice rumbled in Chaud's ears. I couldn't do this with out your own power Dark. The navi/human turned to look at Gravityman. "You are alone now, Gravityman." The sword hummed as did Gravityman.

"Chaud what are you doing?" Lan shouted as he showed up. He and Mr. Famous had come there as fast as they could. Mr. Famous stared at the scene before him. They have arrived just to see two Darkloids disappear from the attack that happened. He wondered who the Navi was that Chaud was using. "Lan who is that Navi that Chaud is using?" He watched at Lan's color drained from his face. "Agent Lan answers me."

Lan turned and looked at Mr. Famous. "I know the Navi's name but Chaud knows him better..." Lan wanted to hide now but this wasn't the time. He pulled out the Battle chip Gate. "Rock Cube battle chip in and download." The stone cubes formed above Gravityman and fell onto the red circular Navi.

Gravityman then logged-out. The dimensional area disappeared. It was like deja vu using the Battle chip gate but the roles were different this time. Lan and Mr. Famous ran over to Chaud who had now his P.E.T. in his hand. He was on his knees.

"Chaud what were you thinking of using someone else's Navi?" Lan bent down to look into Chaud's blue eyes.

"I had to stop them... I..." Chaud panted. He didn't think he would be tired after this battle but then Dark wasn't his Navi.

Mr. Famous was about to say something to him when Chaud's driver came out of the building with a teen in a wheelchair. Chaud stood up and stumbled over to the pair. Lan was right behind him. Mr. Famous frowned. There was something going on and he had no information on it. He didn't like it at all.

Chaud and Lan came up to Chaud's driver and the teen. "How is he?" Chaud's voice was shaky. Lan was about to speak up when the boy's eyes opened up. Red eyes looked at the teens in front of him. "Chaud...is that you?" His voice was weak but clear. "Yes Joshua it's me. I got Dark right here in my P.E.T. I will have a new P.E.T. made for you but right now you need to rest and have a friend look at you." Chaud was taking deep breaths.

"Something happened didn't it? What's going on?" Joshua's voice was becoming stronger.

"I want those questions answered as well?" Chaud and Lan jumped as Mr. Famous spoke up behind the two. Mr. Famous looked past Chaud and Lan into the teen in the wheelchair. He noted the teen's strange red colored eyes.

"Not here." Chaud's voice cut through the air like a knife. "My friend here needs to be checked out by Dr. Hikari, now!"

Mr. Famous didn't like it but he knew Chaud was being stubborn right now. "Fine but I want the whole truth."

"Fine, let's go." Chaud had moved behind his friend. He had put his P.E.T. in Joshua's lap. Lan noted how Joshua's eyes lit-up when he saw the Navi inside it.

"Don't worry my dad is the best." Lan smiled at the teen in the wheelchair. Red eyes looked up at Lan.

"Hi. You are Chaud's friend?" Lan nodded his head. "Lan Hikari and my Navi's name is Megaman but he back at Blaze Quest." Joshua held up Chaud's P.E.T. "This is Dark. He told me he met you and Megaman earlier. My name is Joshua Black. Good to meet you Lan."

Soon Lan, Chaud and Joshua were in the limo heading back to Blaze Quest. Mr. Famous followed the limo on his bike. Frowning all the way. It's not like Chaud to act like Lan. It's got something to do with that boy and his Navi and then there something going on at Blaze Quest where Dr. Hikari was asked to come in. What are you hiding Chaud?

* * *

Dr. Hikari welcomed the boys and Mr. Famous back when they arrived at Blaze Quest. "I know you wanted Lan to stay with me Chaud but when the Dimensional Area was detected he had to go." Yuichiro sighed. He knew his son's recklessness could get him into serious troubles. As well he knew his son would never abandon a friend in trouble. Chaud had been a rival in the past but now it seemed to him Chaud had become Lan's best friend. Dr. Hikari then noted the teen in the wheelchair. "Hello there." Yuichiro bent down to look closer at the teen.

"Hello..." Joshua pulled Chaud's P.E.T. closer to him. He was worried he would lose Dark. He had no idea what was going on and what was going to happen to him now.

Dr. Hikari smiled. "You must be Dark's Operator. Your Navi is very interesting."

Joshua just wiggled in the wheelchair. "It's okay Joshua. Dr. Hikari is going to look at you and make any adjustments to your systems." Chaud gripped his friend's shoulder. "Dr. Hikari I need you to run a few tests on my friend. There should be the right equipment here. If not please have it sent here. I don't want..." Chaud was about to say more when Yuichiro held up his hand.

"It's okay Chaud. Come let's get inside then." Yuichiro went back into the building. The others followed.

Mr. Famous pulled Lan over to talk to the teen. "What is going on Lan? It's not like Chaud to keep secrets. I know he been stressed out since he lost Protoman to the Dark Chip but this seems to be going over board. Using someone else's Navi and now having your father looking at this teen."

Lan rubbed the back of his head. "I wish I could give you the right answers, Mr. Famous. This has caught me off guard too." Lan moved past Mr. Famous and after his dad and Chaud.

Mr. Famous didn't like what was going on at all. Some how a secret was growing bigger and he didn't like secrets. He followed the group to a test lab. He took a step back when he saw they had Joshua on a scanner table.

Dr. Hikari was speechless. He didn't think that the teen that Chaud and his son had brought in would be something out of a Frankenstein movie. The basis for the human body was there but was mixed in with metal parts. Yuichiro looked over at Chaud and Lan. He knew his son had no idea what was going on but Chaud. He frowned. He then looked back at the scan of Joshua's body. Who ever did this to the teen knew what they were doing. Bone was mixed with liquid metal, wiring took place of muscle but the teen still had blood pumping through out his body. There were the eyes too, which were both robotic. Dr. Hikari lowered his head. "Chaud what is this about? I want the truth from you. I can't believe what I'm seeing with your friend's body."

Chaud took a deep breath. "I'm not fully knowing where to start Dr. Hikari but Joshua's father had Dr. Regal do this to him." Chaud's voice was hard and cold. "There is something else you must know but not now. Just please make sure Joshua will be okay." Blue eyes were hidden by white hair on top of the teen's head.

Lan could see Chaud was fighting inner feelings. He never had seen Chaud so lost but still being calm. "Dad please. I believe in Chaud and he wouldn't lie to us."

Yuichiro looked at Lan. He could tell his son was worried about Chaud. He then looked at Mr. Famous at the door. Both men wanted answers but there was a teen on the table that needed to be looked after. "I will hold you to your word on that, Chaud." Dr. Hikari went to work. Most of what was done to Joshua was in good working order but he noted the main processor chip was out dated. "Chaud can I have a Proto-chip? One that hasn't been program for a P.E.T."

"On it." Chaud hurried out of the room to get what Dr. Hikari needed. That left Lan, Mr. Famous and Dr. Hikari with Joshua.

"So you think they will let me live?" Joshua joked out. He didn't like the silence in the room. With those words everyone snapped out of their thoughts.

-Don't think like that Joshua. You are human just like Chaud says you are.- Dark's voiced out his option.

"Listen to your Navi, Joshua." Lan had moved up to look at Joshua in the face. "Chaud risk his life to get you. He had to use Dark since he lost Protoman to a Dark Chip. Two weeks ago."

Red eyes snapped open and looked into brown eyes with worry and anger in them. "Protoman? No, we have to do something." Joshua was about to sit up straight when a hand gently kept him down.

"Calm down, Joshua right now we have to look after you then we deal with Protoman's problem." Dr. Hikari rubbed Joshua's head. "Mr. Famous can you go and report in for us? I don't think we will be long here."

Mr. Famous looked at the group and sighed. "As long as I get some answers later." With that said Mr. Famous turned and left.

Joshua noted that the tension in the room died. "What's really going on?" Red eyes looked at the pair in front of him. "Dark will you tell me what's going on?"

* * *

Chaud had to hunt down one of his people to find him a clean Proto-chip. Also he asked about the new P.E.T.s progress. It was good news. In 24 hours the first of the New P.E.T.s would be ready. Lan was first in line of course. Now they needed more. He told the employees he needed at least three more of the new P.E.T.s made. He wanted one for Joshua and he knew that Raika would be coming soon to DenTech City to help. Since he had lost Protoman the Darkloids were becoming more trouble.

The white haired teen smiled to him. Protoman wasn't in the Darkloids' hands any more but he didn't know if Protoman had come back to him yet. He had left before finding out if his friend would be okay. 20 of the data wasn't his but that didn't matter now. He would check on Protoman's progress in a moment. Joshua was indeed of the Proto-chip. Five minutes later the employee came back with what he had asked for. Chaud then headed back to the test room where the others were waiting on him.

* * *

The Palace of Darkness floated through the digital sky. Within its dark blue halls a scream cried out. -  
What did he do to me?- The once proud Dark Protoman was up but not strong enough to do anything yet. He was angry and wanted answers. Laserman came up to his second in command. -I too want to know what happened and who did this to you.-

Dark Protoman turned and looked at his leader. His untamed hair waved back and forth. -I'm not sure who it was, he grabbed me from behind. All I know was it hurt like hell. As well as most of my data is gone. Not that I needed that data.- He felt weak though.

-Don't worry about the missing data. Dr. Regal is working on replacing your missing data. It will make you even stronger.- Laserman then left Dark Protoman alone for now. He was going to check in with his Netop's about the every thing he told Dark Protoman about.

* * *

Miss Yuri quickly took on the discuses of Manabe personal assistant to Commissioner Kifune. She had made sure the real Manabe would not cross her path while she searches for answers. She listed her questions in her mind.

1.What Navi had nearly deleted Dark Protoman?  
2.What happen to Dark Protoman's missing data?  
3.How did Chaud Blaze use another Navi to cross-fuse with?  
4.Who were in the hospital room which Chaud and the unknown Navi was found by Burnerman?

She had to get these answers and soon or Dr. Regal would be on the rampage. She hated these times. She had things to do her self not go looking into these silly little things, but this was a bit worrisome thing though. One of their strongest tools had been damaged.

At least Dr. Regal had seen Protoman's data earlier when he tricked everyone he was on their side. She had checked with Commissioner Kifune and found out where she could find Chaud. She didn't like going to places she knew little of. She was hoping they be at SciLabs not Blaze Quest. Still if she was going to find out those answers she had to go there and find them.

* * *

Chaud came back to find Mr. Famous gone. He let out a breath. "Well I got some good news." He held out the Proto-chip to Dr. Hikari. "The new P.E.T. should be up and running in 24 hours."

Lan started to bounce around the room. Joshua giggled at the site as Dr. Hikari try to calm down his son. "I can see Lan was a handful." Joshua held Chaud's P.E.T. close to his chest. -From what I have seen so far Joshua he can drive anyone nuts.-

"Hey!" Lan stopped and pointed his finger at Joshua.

"It was Dark that said that Lan." The red P.E.T. was held up. The black Navi rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Lan. -Sorry but that but you seem to be always out of control.-

Lan pouted and everyone laughed. Dr. Hikari took the Proto-chip from Chaud. "Thanks, Chaud. Now Joshua I want you to relax as I change the chip."

Joshua looked at Dr. Hikari and then at Chaud. Red eyes showed a bit of fear. Chaud walked over to Joshua and took his hand.

"You can trust Dr. Hikari, Joshua." Chaud squeezed his friend's hand. He watched his friend close his red eyes and nodded his head.

It only took a few moments for Dr. Hikari to change the chips. Lan was in shock when his dad opened up a port behind Joshua's ear. The old chip came out and then Dr. Hikari removed it and put in the new Proto-  
chip. As Joshua adjusted to the new chip Dr. Hikari turned to Chaud. "Well by now Protoman should be ready. Do you have another P.E.T. that Dark can go into?"

Chaud nodded his head. "I have one for Dark. Now as for Joshua I think it might be good if he can go to your house. Since my manor is a cold place."

"Sure Chaud but you are coming over for dinner." Lan had wrapped his arm around Chaud's arm. "Lan let go of me." Chaud growled at the brunette. Joshua laughed at the pair. Both then blushed.

Yuichiro chuckled at the site. "I will call Haruka to let her know you are coming."

"That's great dad, thanks. Come on you two let's get going. I'm sure mom will cook up a storm and find Joshua some clothes too." Lan smiled at his friends. Chaud rolled his eyes and Joshua slid off the table. "So let's get Protoman and go." Joshua crossed his arm behind his head.

All three of them headed for the computer room where Protoman was being kept. Chaud told them he was right back with a P.E.T. for Dark. The white haired teen headed towards a storage room where P.E.T.s was kept before being shipped out. He had an idea of what P.E.T he should get Dark.

* * *

Miss Yuri was getting upset now. She had run into Mr. Famous and learned very little but she did learn something that shocked her. Chaud had brought in a teenage boy about his age and was having him checked out by Dr. Hikari. That to her didn't make any sense. Dr. Hikari was a scientist not a medical doctor. She had looked around for the teens but couldn't find them. She was getting upset. Darn it where did they go?

* * *

Joshua and Lan waited for Chaud to come to the computer room with a P.E.T. for Joshua so Protoman could return to his own P.E.T. Lan looked at Joshua. He noted Chaud's friend looked normal but he knew it was just at the surface. He couldn't believe what the scanner showed when his dad was checking Joshua out. They were waiting just outside of the room. They thought it was the right thing to do.

"Are you scared of me Lan?" Lan looked at Joshua. "No just a bit in shock. I didn't think you be like a robot." Joshua laughed. "Well I'm not a robot but a cyborg." Joshua wrapped his arms around himself. "It was Dr. Regal that did this to me. My father though was in charge of my change."

The silence fills the hall for a moment. It was Megaman that spoke up. -Why did he do that to you? You're his son.-

"And the one that caused his wife's death. He thought I was a devil child. He was looking for a subject for this project so he made sure I didn't even exist and used me for this project. He thought he could make a better controller for the Network. Since Pharaohman failed..." Joshua's voice trailed off.

"Why are you two out in the hall?" Chaud came up to the two teens. He was holding a black P.E.T. "Here Joshua this is your new P.E.T. This is the old standard but in 24 hours the Newest P.E.T. will be out and I made sure you're on the list. Lan is getting the first one though." Chaud watched Lan's face light up and Joshua smiled at him.

"Well Dark let's go check on your brother now?" Joshua held out the Red P.E.T. to Chaud. Chaud held out the black P.E.T. A data stream past threw the air from the red to the black P.E.T. Then the teens handed each other the P.E.T.s.

All three entered the room. There on the screen was Protoman. All of them blinked. Protoman looked a bit different. He still had red armor and his symbols were all the same. The armor though had a changed and his visor was dark blue, while his eyes were visible. He looked more like a warrior from the era of the Samurai. Belts wrapped around his waist, arms, legs, and his hair was tied back in a ponytail.

-Chaud what happened? Is everyone safe?- Protoman looked at Chaud. "Its okay, Protoman. We are all safe. What do you remember?" The white haired teen walked over to the computer. The red P.E.T. was in his hands.

-I remembered that we were chasing after Dr. Regal. We went after him and ended up on an oil tanker. Shademan then turned on Dr. Regal and we had to fight both of them. We used the last of our strength together to use double Program advance but we only removed one of Shademan's arms. That was when we lost cross-fuse. Shademan though walked past us and we found out that Dr. Regal was gone and Laserman was there instead.- Protoman touched his head.

-Shademan tried to attack Laserman but it seemed to be a hologram. Laserman then destroyed the dimensional converters. Shademan was forced back into the net. He started to attack the oil ship's controls. Megaman and I tried to stop him but we were just not strong enough. Lan still had that dark chip that Anetta tried to use on me. Lan was going to use it but you grabbed it and said you were sorry...- Protoman rubbed his cheek. He was trying to remember what happened next. -I think I gave something to Megaman but I'm not sure what I gave him.- Protoman lowered his head. -That is about all I really remember.-

"It's okay Protoman. You're back and that is all that matters." Chaud pointed the red P.E.T. at the computer. "Log-out Protoman."

Protoman digitized into blue light and disappear from the computer. Then redigitized into the red P.E.T. -  
Are you sure I didn't...-

"There were sometimes but nothing serious that people would believe you are evil." Chaud ran his hand along the P.E.T.

"You Protoman. You mostly attacked us." Lan smiled at Protoman. Then ducked from a hand that almost hit him.

"Don't make things worse, Lan." Chaud growled. He looked down at Protoman. "I have some wonderful news. Do you remember Joshua Black and Dark?" Chaud watched Protoman's reaction. His Navi's eyes widen in shock.

-Joshua and Dark? You mean my brother, Dark?-

"Yes Protoman your brother. He helped get you back and help us find Joshua as well." Chaud smiled as he turned and looked at his friends. "Let's go. There a lot to catch up on."

"Right mom is cooking up a storm by now." Lan beamed happily. -Sometimes Lan I think all you think about is your stomach.- Megaman's voice echoed in the room. Everyone laughed and then Lan lowered his head and sighed.

* * *

Miss Yuri frowned as she watched the group leave. She could do nothing now. Or she would be taking too much of a risk at this time. But she knew there would be time enough to find out more about what been going on. At least she saw the teen that was with Blaze at the hospital. She thought he looked familiar but wasn't sure. She slipped into the shadows to report back to Dr. Regal.

* * *

Well that is it for chapter two. In the next chapters we have more action and more heroes show up as well as more trouble for our heroes too. Ah one note: I so like the Muramasa Style of Protoman that I made it part of the model for Protoman's new look. 


End file.
